


Way Down Below

by TildaluvLoubear



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Depression, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Top Harry, Underage Louis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TildaluvLoubear/pseuds/TildaluvLoubear
Summary: 我后来回想，抑郁症和孩子，世上最脆弱的生物，如果不是相互拯救，就是相互毁灭，多么不负责任的决定。但我的生命从那时起被注入一股蓝色的鲜活力量，是他唤醒了我，我发誓一生保护他。他就像一颗小核弹，响彻我整个宇宙。我给我的孩子取名“路易”。一个柔软和充满花香的名字，与他相衬。





	Way Down Below

**Author's Note:**

> 称呼他“路”或“我的路”，灵感来自伟大的《洛丽塔》。这是一篇可能充满trigger的文章。如果不适，请尽快撤离。

安、罗宾和詹玛车祸离世以后，我患上了抑郁。第二次自杀尝试失败后，我唯一的朋友泽恩对我说，哈里，这个世上一定还有值得你活下去的人和事。他身后的窗飘进来一些雨丝。我想到灾难后辞去的工作，迅速分手的前女友和遥远的亲戚，冷漠地摇头。泽恩咬咬牙，你想过孩子吗？如果有一个，完全属于你的孩子……

不论听上去多么荒谬和绝望，这就是一切的开端。我手中有一些积蓄，泽恩帮了无数的忙；五百多日的寻找、期盼、照料、等待，到终于把孩子从医院接回家的那天，总算开花结果。冬日阴霾的天空久违地放了晴，我的孩子冲着我笑，他的眼睛是蔚蓝色的，应该来自那位素未谋面的生母。代孕妈妈拿了钱，立刻如她承诺那般消失得无影无踪。我后来回想，抑郁症和孩子，世上最脆弱的生物，如果不是相互拯救，就是相互毁灭，多么不负责任的决定。但我的生命从那时起被注入一股蓝色的鲜活力量，是他唤醒了我，我发誓一生保护他。他就像一颗小核弹，响彻我整个宇宙。

我给我的孩子取名“路易”。一个柔软和充满花香的名字，与他完美地相衬。

 

我的路三岁的时候，我开始了约会，对象是我新工作场所的一个很好的女孩索菲亚。我们刚认识时，路还在代孕妈妈的肚子里，棘手的事情很多，她帮了许多忙，但我当时根本没有任何多余的心思。为何能得她等我三年，我始终不明白，只好尽力地弥补。

某次约会的时候又下着雨，这个城市的冬季常常不是下雨就是阴天。临行前我照例把路抱进泽恩的车，亲吻他圆鼓鼓的脸颊，嘱咐他听话，爹地晚上来接。路永远笑着的漂亮小脸这会儿皱巴巴的，拽着我的衣袖不松。我“有事”要离开的时候，他一向默许，这一次不知为何如此执拗。我猜想是他感觉到了“失去”的不安（但我怎么可能离开他呢？不管有没有女人）。孩子的直觉一向可怕。

“爹地，”他说，“我不想你走。”

坦白讲，我也打从心里不想把路交给泽恩，跟他离远了我总是有些焦虑，即使知道并不会出现什么安全问题。有时候我和路确实太黏彼此了。“爹地只是走开一小会，泽恩叔叔会照顾你的，好吗？你不是很喜欢泽恩叔叔吗？”路固执地摇头，我干脆坐进了车里，把他抱在腿上又亲又哄，驾驶座的泽恩笑眯眯地从后视镜里看我们。好半天路才抽泣着同意了，蓝色眼睛里洇着一汪泪水，嘴角下撇，唇抿得紧紧的。只一眼我就心软得迈不开步，泽恩见状赶紧把我推下车：好不容易哄好，可别白忙活了。

高档的神户牛排味如嚼蜡，索菲亚精致的面容在我游离的意识里浮进浮出，心里隐约有个声音告诉自己接受所谓的“爱情”不是一个好选择。用餐快结束，索菲亚体贴地问我是不是不太舒服，我只迟疑了半秒就决定顺台阶下，搁浅了随后看电影的计划。女孩失落的眼神掩盖得不好，我尽量绅士地将她送回家，便马不停蹄朝泽恩家赶。

一看到路，之前一切的犹豫忽然都散尽了。泽恩给我开门的时候，我发现路窝在沙发上，怀里抱着他们家的白毛小狗，泽恩的女友派瑞坐在一旁跟他聊天，他垂着眼，嘴角有一个小小的笑容。但他注意到我进来，眼睛瞬间变得好亮，把小狗放到一边就跑过来跳进我怀里，笑得比星子还耀眼。那一刻我心想，还要什么爱情？不要了。他就是我全部的爱，全部的情。

当我说我和路有时很黏彼此的时候，是我说轻了的。我恨不能把他7/24放在口袋里揣着。但他三岁了，要和同龄人多接触，要上幼儿园了，我工作时间再自由也不能每时每刻看照他。我辞退了保姆，每天早上把他交给幼儿园的老师。第一天、第二天、第十天的分离都很艰难，但是路很快交上新朋友。他离开我一点点了。

泽恩说，你跟路的关系是不是有点亲密过头？当时我正利用午休时间在电话里跟他哭。是的，我一个六尺三个子的男人，居然想我的孩子想得直哭，盯着桌上相框里路的笑脸流泪。幼稚死了我知道，因为三岁的路都不哭！我说，我只是太舍不得他了。泽恩说，他总要上小学、中学、大学的，以后还要处对象，你要习惯。我心里一百万个不乐意！泽恩笑得都快不行了，道：“别那么霸道，他又不是你一个人的！”

我皱眉，“当初是你说如果我有一个完全属于我的孩子，他当然是我的。”

电话那头怪异地沉默了两秒，然后泽恩缓慢地说：“哈里，他是‘你的孩子’，不是‘你的’。”他把音调加重了。

我挂了电话。

 

直到很久以后我才后知后觉地想起，也许就是这句话，点燃了我心里的黑色火焰。


End file.
